


Beckbot

by Dilicious



Category: Victorious
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilicious/pseuds/Dilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Beck, if he was a robot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beckbot

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Victorious.

-PROGRAM INITIATE-

-BECKBOT ACTIVATION SEQUENCE INITIALIZING-

-3-

-2-

-1-

-BECKBOT ACTIVATION SEQUENCE COMPLETE-

I open my eyes. There is a bright light above me. A human would normally shield their eyes from it but I have no need for the brightness does not affect me. I realize I am on a table. I begin to get up, when I realize that I am naked. It doesn't necessarily bother me, I am not human after all. I hear the sound of a door opening. Looking to the side, I see a man walk in. He is a middle aged gentleman, wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans. He introduces himself as Lane, my creator. According to him, my prime function is to operate as a lotion dispenser for his numerous assorted lotions. Knowing he is my creator, I do not question him, despite my desire to do so.

"Well then. Let's get you dressed, Beck. "Lane calls me Beck.

"What is that word?" I ask, curious to see what it meant.

"Which word? Beck?"

"Yes, that one. What is it?"

"That's your name. It's short for Beckbot."

"…Acknowledged." I begin to get dressed, as Lane tells me it is not proper for someone to walk around without clothes on. I do not understand why, but once again, as he is my master I do not question him.

After inserting all the lotions and getting dressed, I am told by Lane to exit his office and begin assimilating myself into the student body. I agree and begin the process. It should not be too difficult. As I exit the office, I see someone running away. A curly haired boy with what seems to be a puppet. I wonder if he overheard my creator and I's discussion. It matters not, for no one will believe him anyway.

xXx

It has been one month since I have become a student here at Hollywood Arts. I've meet some interesting characters since I was created. Andre, the musical prodigy who has deemed me his closest friend. If I were human, I'd probably be honored. Robbie and Rex, the curly haired boy from before and his puppet. They are very odd and seem to be interested in being friends with me, like Andre. I have no interest in him, however. Cat, the simple, childish one. She is, what humans would call cute and adorable. Trina, the harpy. She has no talent, yet she deludes herself. If I were human, I'd pity her.

And then, there is Jade. Jade interests me greatly. Unlike the others, she refuses to let anyone get close to her and puts on a mask of sarcasm and hate. It truly is intriguing. Is she hiding something like I am? She is unique in the sea of falseness and superficiality that is high school. I can't help but want to get closer to her. She makes me, an artificial being, want. I couldn't myself. Lane said that I am nothing more than a lotion dispenser disguised as a student to not arouse suspicion, but there must be something more. I'm so advanced; I can't just be here for a simple purpose. Jade seems so confident in herself and her abilities. She must be able to help me find my true purpose.

After class was over, I approached Jade. She noticed, and turned to face me. "What is it, Beck?" she impatiently asked. She looked as if she had better things to do. I did not care. My objective was more important.

"Jade, we have known each other for a month now and I have grown interested in you. I feel as if we need to grow closer so that you can help me find myself." I told her. She stared blankly at me. Then, she seemed pleased and smirked

"I have to admit, Beck, I've been interested in you for a while too. We're dating now."

"What? Dating?"

"Yeah, as in boyfriend and girlfriend. I want to be taken out this Saturday. Dress nice." She kissed my check and left me standing there. I reached up to my cheek and touched the spot she kissed. I couldn't help but smile. It seems we had the same objective after all.

xXx

It has been two years since Jade and I began to date. In those two years, I have learned much. Her façade of sarcasm, anger and general unpleasantness were let down around me. She really cared about me and was fiercely protective of me when it came to other woman. It didn't matter though. I was devoted to her and only her. My devotion to her gave me a purpose, one more suited to me than Lane's simple lotion dispenser. We did all the usual couple things; kissed, hugged, made out, even made love and cuddled afterward. We were inseparable at school. She seemed embarrassed to care for me in front of others but I didn't care. She was Jade. And she was mine.

Then Tori Vega came. Jade seemed to hate her the instant we interacted with her. Jade treatment of her caused me to feel a semblance of pity. When she offered to kiss me in an act of defiance to Jade, I figured to humor her and kissed her. Needless to say, Jade wasn't pleased.

"WHY DID YOU KISS HER?" Jade bellowed, slamming her locker, staring at me with rage clear in her eyes.

"Simply put, I don't like how you've treated that girl and I didn't kiss her. I let her kiss me. There is a difference." I calmly stated, not letting her anger affect me in the slightest.

"THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE! YOUR LIPS WERE ON HER LIPS! "Jade was furious, that much was obvious. And it wasn't as if I didn't know why. I was part of the reason. But refusing would have just embarrassed Tori and let Jade win. And for some reason, I didn't want that to happen.

"Relax, Jade. I didn't enjoy it." I sighed "Would it make you feel better if I said that she was a terrible kisser?"

"…Yes. Yes it would." Jade mumbled cutely and seemed pleased with my response. After two years, I knew how to make her happy, both physically and emotionally.

"Hey Jade! Hey Beck!" Cat bounced up to us, probably realizing it was safe to approach now.

"Hello Cat." "Mmm." My and Jade's greetings, respectively.

"Oh Cat, I just remembered. We have that project due, remember?" Jade seemed very eager to leave with Cat.

"Perhaps I can be of some help. I don't have that much to do right now and-"

"No, that's ok babe. We got it. C'mon Cat" Jade dragged Cat off, leaving me alone in the hallway.

They'd been doing this for a while. As a robot, I wasn't dumb. There were no emotions to blind me. Jade had found what I had thought she wanted with me with Cat. I envied Cat. She was the one who could make Jade happy when I could not. Jade was the girl I had chosen to help me find my true purpose. As much as I regret to admit, she found her purpose with Cat.

I saw the signs. They had become significantly closer in the past few months. I mean, they had always been the best of friends, despite appearances. It seems as if it was just a natural progression of their relationship. The sleepovers, the scripts Cat would help Jade with, all the sneaking around during lunch. Those were excuses for them to be together. I didn't stop it. No, I had no desire to keep Jade from what or who she wanted. I just need to confirm my suspicions. I headed in the direction that Cat and Jade had gone in.

They were in an empty classroom. Getting 'hot and heavy' as they say. A normal boy might be aroused at two of the most attractive girls going at it. I felt something different; a sharp pain in my chest cavity, nothing like I have ever felt. Lane had built me to be more human like than I had originally thought. It seems I am experiencing ….heartbreak.

The pain was overwhelming. This wasn't normal. How could anyone handle this? Is it because, I …I loved Jade? I turned and leaned on the wall next to the door. The pain….I'm… I'm malfunctioning! I wasn't built to experience this! Has my quest for a greater purpose ended already? Is this how it was meant to end? Expiring alone, without anyone to comfort me...

My circuits are overloading…..

….it's too early to be this dark…

….footsteps…

-BECKBOT EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN COMMENCING-

-3-

-2-

-1-

-BECKBOT EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN COMPLETE-

xXx

-PROGRAM INITIATE-

-BECKBOT ACTIVATION SEQUENCE INITIALIZING-

-3-

-2-

-1-

-BECKBOT ACTIVATION SEQUENCE COMPLETE-

Voices….A bright light….Where am I…..

I awaken in Lane's office. It was reminiscent of that time two years ago. Except accompanying Lane, this time, is Robbie. I assume Robbie is the one who brought me here. I move my hand up to my chest. The pain is gone. Lane confirms my assumption and explains that I have advanced further than he expected and now have the ability to emote like a human. When I think about it, I seem to have had that ability for a while. My devotion for Jade, I now realize, was love. I was heartbroken when she found Cat. But now…I have no purpose.

"I'll help you find your purpose, Beck." Robbie offers. I hadn't realized that I said it out loud.

"Please! You couldn't find your way out of a paper bag, loser!" Rex laughs at Robbie's attempt of friendship.

"…I accept. Please Robbie, help me." I say quietly. Robbie is overjoyed while Rex just laughs and mutters something along the lines of "idiots". Robbie smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. It seems that this will be the beginning of a wonderful relationship.

xXx

It's been a few months since Robbie offered his help in my search. I must say it's gone well. Lane has finally given up his dream of having a sentient lotion dispenser. Jade and Cat came out to the group and were happily accepted by us all, including me. When Jade and Cat had found out what happened, they felt awful. At least I think Jade felt awful. I couldn't really tell with her. But Robbie and I explained what happened and after their initial shock at my origins, they gladly agreed to keep it a secret.

I managed to have Robbie get rid of Rex. It did wonders for his confidence. He was a whole person now, happy and able to live without needing a puppet to speak for him. Rex was taken in by Sinjin and they have a…interesting relationship to say the least. I figured it'd be best not to know what they do behind closed doors together.

Tori and Andre are doing fine. They haven't found anyone for themselves but I'm sure they will. Trina is the same as ever, for better or worse. And Robbie and I….

"What are you thinking about Beck?" Robbie asks, noticing my silence. We've been sitting in the park, watching the people pass us by.

"I was just reminiscing." I reply.

"Hmm, ok. So, today is a new day for finding your purpose!"

"…I already found my purpose."

"You have? What is it?" Robbie is so clueless sometimes. It's endearing really. I lean over and our lips touch. I lean back, noticing the confused look on his face.

"You're my purpose." Simple and to the point. He should get it.

"…Love you too, Beck." He grins as we sit there and enjoy the breeze, knowing that I have finally found my greater purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is that. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
